


Violento artista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [94]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Incest, M/M, Minor Violence, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di pura passione tra Ricardo e Ieyasu.
Series: Le note della vita [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Violento artista

Violento artista

_ Ho ancora gli occhi chiusi, diverse immagini si confondono nella mia mente, passando come una fila di quadri storti scossi violentemente. Mi ritrovo stordito da quel pugno che all’impatto ha oscurato ogni cosa. _

_ Sento ancora l’odore del mio sangue che ha macchiato il pavimento, impregnato il letto dove sono steso, colando sia dal naso spaccato, che dal labbro, che dalle ferite che sono venute dopo quel colpo. _

_ Ricordo la mano che ha afferrato rudemente i miei capelli, la gemella di quella che ha sferrato il pugno, approfittando del mio momentaneo stordimento, mi ha trascinato per tutta la stanza prima di scaraventarmi su questo talamo. _

_ Vorrei sapere cosa ne penserebbe sua moglie se sapesse cosa ha fatto di me sotto questo baldacchino, celato dai drappi neri come la sua anima, come i suoi capelli. _

_ Ricordo i suoi occhi verdi, così belli, ma così impregnati di cupidigia.  _

_ Socchiudo gli occhi, l’ambiente è illuminato dalla luce artificiale che ha montato nell’immenso giardino del castello Vongola. Uno dei suoi tanti trofei di altri tempi, dei suoi viaggi nel tempo. _

_ Per quanto anch’io sia un boss, qui l’unico ‘boss’ è lui. Mi volto, è ancora addormentato, mi dà il fianco. Sa che potrei ucciderlo mille volte, sa anche che non lo farei mai. _

_ Mi lascerò sempre umiliare, massacrare. _

_ Dorme beato, grugnisco e mi addormento accanto a lui. _

Ieyasu sgranò gli occhi, vedendo sfocato, avvertendo un calcio raggiungerlo alle costole.

“Feccia, svegliati!” gli venne intimato.

Digrignò i denti aguzzi e assottigliò gli occhi, i capelli azzurri gli ricadevano davanti al viso latteo.

“Muovi il culo e tornatene in Giappone” ruggì Secondo.

“ Mmmh …  mnhrg …” grugnì  Ieyasu , conficcando il viso nel cuscino. La federa è macchiata di sangue rappreso, come le lenzuola. 

Il più giovane fu raggiunto da una nuova ginocchiata tra le costole.

“Svegliati, cazzo!” gridò Riccardo.

Ieyasu conficcò una mano nel materasso e la utilizzò per rizzarsi, mentre si passava l’altra mano sul viso assonnato.

“Merda, che ore sono?” biascicò.

“L’ora di alzarti senza rompere, feccia” ribatté Riccardo, intrecciandosi i lunghi capelli neri in una treccia. “Non voglio che mio padre ti trovi qui” abbaiò.   
Ieyasu si voltò, guardando l’alta pendola d’oro.

< Le sei e un quarto… Cazzo, dovevo prendere la carrozza almeno un’ora fa per raggiungere il  teletrasportatore ad un orario decente > pensò.

“Che palle” brontolò, gettando a terra il cuscino con un colpo infastidito.

“Forse non mi sono spiegato bene, rifiuto…”. Iniziò Riccardo.

Ieyasu gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e lo attirò a sé.

“ Vooooi ! Non ti conviene gridare così, o sveglierai tutta la villa” sussurrò con tono altisonante.

Riccardo lo raggiunse con un pugno alla spalla, facendogli perdere la presa, ringhiandogli: “Taci, cretino”.   
Ieyasu balzò in piedi sul letto, rimettendosi in asse la spalla, il tatuaggio della rondine azzurra gli risaltava la guancia.

“Oppure?” lo sfidò.

Riccardo ghignò, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ti tappo quella dannata boccaccia, facendotela usare in modo più produttivo”.   
Ieyasu balzò sul dal letto.

“Oh, troia, lo so che ci stai pensando. Non ti dispiacerebbe, vero?” sibilò Riccardo.

“Sei una merda di fratello, oltre che di boss” ringhiò  Ieyasu . Recuperò il suo pesante intimo di lana, abbandonato sul pavimento sporco.

“Parli come se ti dispiacesse il mio trattamento” disse Riccardo, guardandolo rivestirsi. Lo guardò recuperare un calzino vicino al camino spento, i pantaloni sul pavimento, la camicia su un comodino e la casacca da una sedia.

“Quanto a te dispiace quello di nostro padre” sibilò  Ieyasu .

Riccardo sputò per terra, ai suoi piedi.

Ieyasu si grattò la testa, osservando la cinta della sua spada appesa al soffitto. < Come diamine ci è finito lì? > si domandò e balzò, recuperandola.   
“La tua spada è conficcata nella testa di quella statua, se ‘interessa” spiegò Riccardo. Recuperò una sua pistola in un vaso e un’altra conficcata in un quadro sfondato alla parete.

“ Ohy , fratello” sussurrò  Ieyasu . Corrugò la fronte, mordicchiandosi il labbro. “Ricordati che io vengo a letto con te per lo stesso motivo per cui eseguo i tuoi ordini. Mi hai promesso che mi donerai un desiderio alla fine di tutto, che realizzerai ciò che voglio”.

Riccardo annuì.

“Bene” sussurrò Primo Yamamoto, leccandosi i denti triangolari.

“Feccia, almeno con te si possono fare delle belle opere d’arte. Vieni qui” ordinò Riccardo, addolcendo il tono, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

< Non mi piace quell’aria bastarda che ha, ma… Tutto quello che dice per me è un ordine, indipendentemente da come lo formula. Però preferire morire che ammetterlo > pensò.

Riccardo lo guardò approssimarsi, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo attirò a sé, lo lasciò ricadere sul letto ed iniziò a muovergli i capelli, creando un’aureola azzurra. Le macchie di sangue creavano delle ali ai lati dello Yamamoto, alcune più piccole un’aureola, che risaltava sulla sua capigliatura chiara.

“Stai così bene. Sei la mia migliore ‘opera’” soffiò Riccardo, accarezzandogli le labbra socchiuse.

< Sembra un altro quando fuga sia la rabbia che la depressione. Essere l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni, quando non è cruda violenza o selvaggia sessualità, è così dannatamente paradisiaco. Non vorrei altro, anche se devo affrontare tutto il resto prima e dopo > pensò  Ieyasu . Deglutì rumorosamente.

“Ed ora, muovi il culo” ordinò Riccardo, allontanandosi.

“ Voooooi !” sbraitò  Ieyasu , gettandosi giù dal letto con espressione contrariata.

Riccardo lo guardò estrasse la spada dalla statua, dando vita a una pioggia di pulviscoli di marmo, rinfoderarla, ed uscire dalla stanza a passo di carica. Raggiunse la propria scrivania e trasse da un cassetto una chiave, la usò per aprire l’armadio, estraendone un quadro.

Sorrise, ammirandolo. Ritraeva  Ieyasu , con un folgorante corpo marmoreo, in posa plastica, steso in una pozza di sangue. Alte colonne classiche intorno a lui e una luce tenue ad incoronare il suo capo. Due ali da rondine spalancate sulle spalle e le labbra sporte, gli occhi socchiusi in espressione languida.


End file.
